The present invention relates to a device for monitoring a golf equipment inventory in a bag or on a golf course and to a method for keeping an inventory of golf equipment.
One common and expensive problem encountered by golfers occurs when a golfer pulls several clubs from a golf bag in order to ascertain the best club for a shot. At this time, the golfer is not certain of which club is most appropriate until the golfer has studied all of the conditions. Eventually, the golfer selects an appropriate club and drops the other clubs on the ground in order to take his stroke. After making the stroke, the golfer picks up the bag, oblivious in many instances, to the fact that one or more of his or her clubs are still positioned on the ground. The golfer's forgetfulness becomes apparent when he or she has occasion to select a club he or she has forgotten, only to find it is not in the bag. At this point, the golfer must either retrace his steps, traveling backwards through the course until finding the club, or the golfer must play the rest of the round of golf without the club.